Clutches for transfer of mechanical energy from one device to another are well known in the mechanical and electro-mechanical art. Centrifugally energized clutches are also known in the art for transfer of energy from one rotary element to another. Centrifugal clutches are utilized in various types of mechanical apparatus such as in connection with wheeled vehicles such as motorcycles, go-carts, etc., and in connection with transfer of rotary energy from a motor to a motor driven device. Other uses for centrifugal clutches is of course within the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Centrifugal clutch mechanisms that are presently available may be disadvantageous because of a number of common problems related to clutch slippage, smoothness of control, and preciseness of control capability. From the standpoint of clutch slippage, a primary problem concerns loss of high torque transfer when over-slippage occurs. When over-slippage occurs, optimum mechanical transfer of torque is often impossible because high torque is not available at the higher R.P.M. settings, especially when piston engines are utilized as the motive force. Also, excess clutch slippage generally results in excessive build up of heat which could cause even more slippage and result in damage to mechanical parts as well as acceleration of clutch wear. Clutch over-slippage is therefore a primary cause of excessively high maintenance and replacement costs and is also responsible for severe losses in performance.
In the operation of wheeled vehicles through the use of centrifugal clutch mechanisms it is typically desirable to facilitate smoothness of control during acceleration, cruise, and deceleration. It has been found to be extremely difficult to provide a centrifugally energized clutch mechanism that is capable of providing optimum smooth control for utilization in conjunction with wheeled vehicles that are also controllable.
Another problem concerning utilization of clutch mechanisms concerns precision control capability. In conjunction with wheeled vehicles, it is typically desirable to provide a centrifugal clutch mechanism that is subject to precision control in order to facilitate efficient vehicle handling at all engine speeds and during vehicle acceleration and deceleration. When vehicle speed is controlled by a centrifugal clutch mechanism that is responsive to throttle actuation of the engine providing the power for the vehicle, it is desirable that precision throttle control result in precision vehicle speed control. In the past such has been considered largely impractical at the lower clutch speeds when centrifugal clutches are utilized for energy transfer.
Where centrifugal clutches are utilized in conjunction with transfer of energy from a power device such as an electric motor to a driven rotary device such as a motor output shaft, it is desirable that the clutch be capable of being pre-programmed to stall the electric motor at any given speed until the load catches up with the torque output of the power source and they will lock up in direct drive. A tachometer or ampmeter can be used to monitor the system and adjust it to perform as desired. The clutch should be free of excessive heat build up as well as free from accelerated wear. These factors have always been problem areas when centrifugal clutch mechanisms are utilized in conjunction with such motor devices.
With the foregoing problems in mind, it is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel centrifugal clutch mechanism that is capable of operating relatively free of the usual slippage problems associated with centrifugal clutches.
It is also an important feature of the present invention to provide a novel centrifugal clutch mechanism that achieves effective energy transfer without excessive heat build up or excessive shoe wear.
Among the several features of the present invention is noted the contemplation of a novel centrifugal clutch mechanism that is uniquely designed to achieve effective smoothness of control at all operating speeds including acceleration, normal rotating speed, and deceleration.
It is an even further feature of the present invention to provide a novel centrifugal clutch mechanism that achieves precision control at all speeds including acceleration and deceleration, thus facilitating efficient handling and allowing more efficient operator control of the mechanical device that is powered through the clutch mechanism.
Other and further objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art upon consideration of this entire disclosure. The form of the invention, which will now be described in detail, illustrates the general principles of the invention, but it is to be understood that this detailed description is not to be taken as limiting the scope of the present invention. For example, although the present invention is described principally as it relates to utilization in conjunction with wheeled vehicles, it is intended that the clutch mechanism be equally adaptable to other mechanical rotary force transfer systems as well.